Can I Have An Oreo?
by An End Has A Start
Summary: Bella's friends are on a mission to hook her up with her perfect match. All other plans have failed so now they're relying on a box of Oreos to do the trick. All Human. One-Shot.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing, well except the plot. _

**Can I Have An Oreo?**

Bella was on a quest. Earlier on in the day her box of Oreos were confiscated by staff. Biscuits, sweets and fizzy drinks were absolutely prohibited at the boarding school she attended. So in order to indulge in such contraband you had to sneak it in.

This was no easy feat mind you, as the boarding school was located in the middle of the highlands. The only civilisation close by was a small village that had one shop for your basic needs. Of course, they didn't sell Oreos, which left Bella with a bit of a problem.

Currently she had an unbelievable craving for the chocolate flavoured sandwich biscuit with vanilla flavoured filling. Bella had contemplated breaking into the school office and taking back her box of Oreos but that did seem a bit too far to fulfil her yearning for them.

"Bella?!" Alice called up the hallway of the dormitories. Bella spun to see her close friend skipping up to her, Rose following behind. "Apparently there's a guy in the common room with a box of Oreos, you should go check it out." Alice smiled, knowing she had done well.

"Really? Do you think he'd give me one?" Her mind was now on nothing but the biscuits in the next building over.

"I have no idea but I'm pretty sure you could convince him." Alice winked as Rose smirked.

"Maybe charm him with your womanly ways." She said, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Guys, I'm not having sex with him for an Oreo." Bella said, shaking her head at the idea. The two girls rolled their eyes.

"There are other ways to charm a guy. You don't have to sleep with him. Let him cop a feel or something." Alice pointed out.

"Hey, maybe I'll get lucky and he'll just be kind enough to give me one." The brunette said hopefully, not wanting to have this guy's hands all over her.

"Or maybe he'll get lucky by shagging your brains out in the storage cupboard for the whole box." Rose laughed, entwining her arm with Alice's.

"Good luck!" They called in unison as Bella rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Do you think this will work?" Alice whispered quietly.

"Bloody hope so. Those two would be good together." Rose answered, nodding her head in confirmation.

"Yeah, but we're relying on Edward wanting to kiss her." The blonde snorted.

"It's Edward, Alice. Of course he's going to want to kiss her. He's only gone and had a crush on her since she pitched up."

"I know, but still. I don't like leaving it up to them. All our other matchmaking plans have failed miserably due to their incompetence."

"Well this one won't. Trust me." Rose said with confidence.

Bella had no idea what her friends were planning and honestly didn't suspect anything. She wandered outside, quickening her pace as though the Oreos were calling to her. It was plausible given her state of mind. They were her drug and she was most definitely an addict.

The common room was rather packed with students when Bella entered. It was the main place sixth form students had to retreat to. Granted, each house had their own living room for students to chill out in but the common room was exclusive for the older ones, which at times was a godsend.

It didn't take long however to find the bronze haired guy sitting over in the corner of the room, books across his lap, and Oreo box resting on the arms of the chair. Taking in his appearance Bella decided that she would not have a problem using her womanly ways, as Rose had suggested, to get an Oreo from him. In fact, she'd much rather he put up a bit of a fight for it.

Breathing in deeply Bella mustered all her courage before walking over. He hadn't looked up as she approached, assuming it was one of his friends coming to moan about his studying. But when the mystery person cleared their throat Edward looked up suddenly. Standing next to his chair was the girl he'd fantasized about for six months straight.

"Yeah?" He asked, completely stunned as to what she could want.

"Can I have an Oreo?" She asked, looking hopefully at the box in his hand.

"Em, trade?" He said, raising his eyebrows.

Edward had no idea what had possessed him to say that, but he had to make his move. It was like Alice, the girl he sat next to in maths, had said- you might only get one chance to impress a girl, may as well make the most of it. She had also spoke about taking advantage of his good looks and going for the girls he really wanted, saying they would be a fool to turn him down and with one kiss they could be his. It seemed farfetched but he was going to take her advice, just this once, for the girl he wanted the most.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, biting her lip. She was secretly hoping it had something to do with him and her in the storage cupboard at the end of the hall but she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

"A kiss." She shrugged, contemplating the idea. It was no wild make-out session but it definitely seemed worth it.

"Alright."

Bella placed one of my hands on his shoulders, and the other on his cheek. Leaning in she kissed him softly, feeling his lips finally move against her own. Wanting to make sure she'd get her Oreo at the end Bella slipped her tongue into his mouth, and listened to him groan. Knowing that he was fully satisfied with her kissing expertise she pulled away, not that she wanted to though. Her hand was slyly reaching into the box to collect her prize.

"Thanks." She gave him a smile and walked away, Oreo in hand.

"Wait!" He called, causing her to turn and raise a questioning eyebrow at him. "What will you do for the whole box?" Bella smirked and shook my head.

"I only wanted one, thanks." With that she walked away, leaving him behind. _Play hard to get, he'll come back wanting more_ Bella told herself, smiling wickedly as she left the common room.

Edward sat awestruck for moment, watching her as she made her way to the door. He was flabbergasted to say the least. That kiss was worth a lot more than one measly Oreo, that was for sure. But yet, she only wanted one.

If the girl had asked, Edward would have gladly handed over all of the Oreos, despite his love for them. He would need to thank Alice for her advice next maths lesson, and also thank Rose for the box of Oreos. Inside he was doing a happy dance, with his heart practically bursting out of his chest in excitement. She had kissed him, and it was one hell of a kiss.

One kiss wasn't enough though, Edward realised as he slammed his books shut and threw them onto the floor. He wanted another kiss, and another, and then maybe one thousand more like that. He was completely hooked on her now. Yet, he didn't know her name.

Shaking his head, wanting to rectify that, Edward quickly made his way out of the common room, looking around frantically for the brunette that blew his mind moments ago. He spotted her through the banisters on the stairs. She was on the floor below, making her way out of the building.

His goal now was to get her name, and then maybe take things from there. After a kiss like that he wanted, no needed, to know who she was. Edward tore after her, racing down the stairs. Just as his feet landed on the ground floor Jasper and Emmett walked in from the pool room.

"Edward!" They called, stopping him in his tracks.

"Come join us upstairs, we're going to battle it out on Call Of Duty: World At War. Jake and his boys are in their dorm setting up for it. I want you on my team bitch." Emmett said, slapping Edward on the shoulder.

"I can't, not right now. I need to go. Sorry guys."

"Whoa Edward." Jasper said, grabbing his shirt to hold him back. "What's the rush?"

"There's this girl…I need…her." He strained his neck to look out the window, watching as she walked out of sight behind the Murray House building.

"What girl?" Emmett asked, suddenly interested.

"I don't know her name, that's what I'm trying to find out." He whined, desperately wanting to go.

"What does she look like?" Jasper asked, his southern American twang coming out.

"Eh, brunette, medium height I guess, slim, and she wanted an Oreo."

"Ah, Oreo Girl." Emmett nodded, apparently knowing exactly who he was describing.

"Oreo Girl?" Jasper asked, bemused.

"Yeah, she's friends with Rosalie- the hot blonde who could freeze your balls off if you got too close." Edward rolled his eyes. This conversation was not getting him any closer to finding out about 'Oreo Girl' or talking to her.

"Look, can we do this another time?" He asked his two friends.

"Sure, but come back right after. It's wartime baby." Emmett smiled, pulling the American exchange student along with him as they ascended the stairs.

Edward, feeling free, let out a relieved sigh before running out of the doors and into the crisp cool aired night. It was still relatively light out so he was hoping that would make it easier to find this mystery girl with lips like a goddess.

Unfortunately he had no idea what house she was in. Yes, Edward had seen her before, many times, but not once did he ask her name. He was really regretting that now. There was no time dwell though.

Sprinting up the path he spun round, doing a complete 360, and came up short. She was gone. He took his initiative and ran to the closest House building, praying that she was dorming there. The guys at the door informed him that no brunette carrying an Oreo had come inside in the last ten minutes.

It was all becoming a rather fruitless search when he noticed a girl sitting out on a bench by the playing fields. With his twenty twenty vision Edward could see her inhaling the scent of the Oreo and licking her lips. It had to be her.

He took off like a bat out of hell, running over. As he approached he slowed down, not wanting to scare her. She had yet to take a bite of the biscuit in her hand but it looked like she was going through some special process of how to appreciate all of its taste. Edward had a very similar ritual.

Bella looked up startled. She hadn't expected to be followed out here, to her retreat. She was surprised, and very curious as to why the Oreo Guy was standing before her, hands on his knees, breathing heavily.

"What's your name?" He asked, panting. Edward was glad he had caught her attention, and she appeared to have a welcoming expression, rather than one in terror upon his arrival.

"Bella." She said, smiling softly at him. It made the burn in his lungs worth it. "Now answer my question."

"Okay." His breathing was still haggard.

"Did you really just run all this way to ask me my name?" Bella continued to smile as Edward blushed. Thankfully he was probably bright red from running that she'd not notice his slight embarrassment.

"Em…kinda yeah."

"Well you must have wanted something else." Bella bit her lip as her heart beat raced at the thought of him chasing after her.

"I…yeah I do want something else. I want you to have these." He held out the box of Oreos before him, waiting on Bella to take them.

"In exchange for what?"

"For nothing." She laughed and shook her head.

"You must want something."

"Not in exchange for the Oreos." Bella nodded and reached out, taking the box from him and placing it on the bench beside her.

"Do you want anything else?"

"Yes." Edward's confidence was growing. Maybe, just maybe, he wasn't crazy to think that she might like him a little too.

"What?"

"I'd like another kiss, but I would like you to kiss me because you want to, not because you'll get something out of it." Now it was Edward's time to bite his lip nervously.

Inside Bella squealed in joy. The walk over to the fields had given her time to think about the mystery guy before her. He was cute, that was for sure, and he did kiss unbelievably well. A small part of her would like to get to know him better but the chances of that looked slim, until now.

"Come here." Bella said, standing up. Edward walked over, his breathing finally having returned to normal.

Once Edward was standing within two feet of Bella she put her hand out, and placed it on his chest. She could feel the firm muscles below his shirt as her hand traced up the buttons. Licking her slips she stepped forward, feeling nervous. She had no idea why she was as this wouldn't even be their first kiss. They had all ready had that, and a steamy one too. So what would this one matter? According to the butterflies in her stomach, a hell of a lot.

Edward watched as her tongue wetted her lips, then he mimicked her actions in preparation. He was getting slightly nervous and wanted to steady himself so placed his hands on Bella's hips. Ever so slowly the two of them leaned forward. Edward brought his head down, closer to her level, and Bella leaned up on her tiptoes.

"Wait!" She whispered, looking into his soft green eyes.

"What is it?" He was praying she wasn't reconsidering.

"I don't know your name." Edward gave her a crooked smile and nodded very softly, so he didn't hit heads with her.

"I'm Edward." Bella smiled back.

"Well it's nice to meet you Edward."

"You too Bella."

Edward closed the space and lightly brushed his lips against hers. It was slow and careful but they quickly picked up pace. Bella's hands snaked up his chest and one rested on his cheek, pulling him closer, as the other ran through his hair.

Bella opened her mouth when she felt Edward's tongue begging for access. She whimpered and moaned, wishing that they were inside on a couch or a bed- somewhere they could lie down and have it be a bit warmer.

Both of them pulled apart breathing heavily, their foreheads resting against each others. Bella was grinning stupidly with Edward smiling softly back.

"I know we've only had two kisses but I'd really like for us to have many, many more. So, and I know I'm rushing into this quickly, will you be my girlfriend?"

"I will on one condition." Bella bargained.

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Keep supplying me with Oreos." Edward chuckled and nodded.

"I think I can do that."

"They I'd love to be your girlfriend." It was now his turn to grin stupidly, before leaning in and kissing her again. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck once more, along with putting her legs around his waist. Edward supported her with his arms, holding her by the backs of her legs. The two of them were consumed in their own little world then that they didn't take notice of others watching on.

"I told you it would work." Rose said smugly, smiling brightly at Alice as they peered through the dormitory windows.

Their matchmaking skills had finally been a success, and all thanks to a box of Oreos.

* * *

A.N.

I still won't be updating any of my other stories until June, but I just wanted to put something out.


End file.
